Recently, the near field communication (NFC) technology has become increasingly popular, for example, the NFC technology is used for anti-counterfeiting or integrated into mobile phones for card reading, payment, etc. Developed on the basis of the radio frequency identification (RFID) technology, NFC can transmit signals between two objects that are geographically close to each other NFC is a short-range high-frequency radio technology, which operates at 13.56 MHz within a distance of 20 cm. Compared with RFID, NFC has lower costs, higher bandwidth, lower energy than RFID, etc. Currently, NFC standardization is promoted in the frameworks of ISO 18092, ECMA 340, and ETSI TS 102 190 protocols, and is compatible with widely used ISO 14443A, ISO 14443B, ISO 15693, and Felica protocols. Among them, the ISO 15693 protocol has a longer communication distance than the ISO 14443 protocol, and the communication distance can be 1.5 m at high energy. Therefore, the ISO 15693 protocol is advantageous in supply chain management in plants. The IOS 14443 standard has the security characteristic of being not easily attacked by man-in-the-middle in financial-level applications of banks because its communication distance is less than 10 cm. Generally, bank-related NFC cards are based on the ISO 14443 protocol. Among NFC cards, compared with an NFC card with a logic circuit, an NFC card with a CPU circuit has disadvantages such as high costs and high power consumption, and consequently does not support long-range communication. However, asymmetric national cryptographic algorithm such as SM2 can be used at a front end, which has a higher security level.